The Fallen Interlude
by Frank-da-rabbit
Summary: [Standalone] She doesn't care anymore. He never stopped. Two Degrassi students reunite in a not so bright future.


**A/N: First I'd like to thank all the wonderful reviewers of my last story, "_Chain Smoking." _It's people like you who make writing rewarding and delightful.**

**Second, I'm not really sure how this came about. I just started with the first sentence after a conversation with my mother and becoming a stripper (it was a joking conversation, I might add.) And viola, here's another crazy fic that I don't really like but thought I'd share with you all because you're all so wonderful. **

**Disclaimer: I could tell you I own Degrassi, and that I'm making millions of dollars off of this short story. I could also tell you that I was born on Mars and raised on Venus and am shortly visiting Earth to research the phenomenon often referred to as, "Fanfiction." But who'd believe me? ****(I don't own anything, so don't sue.) **

**Also, the title 'The Fallen Interlude' belongs to Blink 182.**

**Frank-da-Rabbit**

* * *

**The Fallen Interlude**

She calls herself 'Velvet.' She dances for guys she doesn't know. She drags them to the back room to earn some extra cash. She walks home with apathy and indifference. She stopped caring a long time ago.

He calls himself nothing. He pays women to dance for him. He lets himself be dragged to the back room for some extra entertainment. He walks home with apathy and indifference. He stopped caring a long time ago.

She wears clothes that cover nothing. She walks around town with an attitude that says, "Fuck all." She runs from the cops when they stop at her corner. She has nothing to live for but the feeling that there's got to something better.

He has a kilo of everything. He walks around town with an attitude that says, "Fuck off." He runs from the cops when they stop at his corner. He has nothing to live for but the feeling that something good's bound to happen.

She finished high school tenth in her class. She had the best of friends that supported her with everything. She had loved and lost and now is lost and doesn't seem to care about any of it. 'The past is past,' she reminds herself. 'Past and unimportant.'

He never finished high school. He never had the best of friends and was never supported in anything he ever did. He had loved and lost and now is lost and seems to care about all of it. 'The past is relentless,' he tells himself. 'Relentless and unforgiving.'

She had once called him 'Bad Boy,' She had smiled and laughed and held him close. She had loved him and lost him and misses him now. She wonders if he was the one that broke her and wonders if she broke him in return.

He had once called her 'Cause Girl.' He had smiled and laughed and held her close. He had loved her and lost her and he misses her more than anything. He knows he was the one that broke her and he knows he broke himself in the process.

She walks alone, floating in an empty shell of a stripper-turned-whore. She questions her existence and lives on vacant smiles and hollow promises. She is pain.

He walks alone, floating in an empty shell of an ex-con-turned-drug lord. He questions his existence and lives on vacant highs and hollow threats. He is misery.

* * *

She saw him three days ago. She took his payment and danced for him. She dragged him to the back room and refused his money. She whispered his name and let him hold her close. She cares now. 

He saw her three days ago. He paid her and she danced for him. He let her drag him to the back room and pocketed his refused money. He whispered her name and held her close. He has always cared.

They walked home together with a new sense of relief. She let him care for her and he let her return it without question. They were pain and misery, reunited by one fateful night, content to live in each single moment as if it were their last. They were, together, neither pain nor misery nor any other misfortune of life.

They weren't a stripper and an ex-con. They hadn't whored themselves to men or drugs. They weren't tainted or branded or hated. They weren't crazy messes of people they once knew, bound to live forsaken lives. And they weren't alone.

They were simply Emma and Jay.

The Bad Boy and the Cause Girl.

Fin

* * *

**A/N: okay, how bad did it suck? Review and tell me what you thought. Whoring something Emma would never do? I told you I had no idea where this came from and I don't exactly like it. Also, I chose Emma and Jay because their relationship has always intrigued me, especially since the new twists in the fourth season, and I've always wanted to see a twisted yet loving side to it.**


End file.
